


Blue Bunny

by solsethegreat



Series: Angel Grove After Dark [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Costume Kink, Easter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/solsethegreat
Summary: Billy gives Jason a treat for Easter.





	Blue Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> It's Easter. I got the vision of Billy in bunny ears trying to seduce Jason. I'm trash. I'm sorry. Here's some cute porn.

Jason had gotten the most ominous sounding text and he rushed over as fast as he could. 

_HELP. I NEED U._

Of course knowing Billy Cranston it could have been anything. It could have been that he needed help opening a pickle jar. Sure they all had super strength but somehow the young ranger had a lack of coordination that he more than made up for in smarts. But it still resulted in more than several smashed jars in his path. 

Still, when he got the the Cranston household, he checked around back to the door of Billy’s workshop. It was locked, but upon peering into the window he didn’t see any life inside. He walked around to the front of the house and noticed that the car was gone. Mrs. Cranston probably wasn’t home. When he got to the door, he twisted the knob to find it was in fact unlocked. Slowly, carefully he pushed his way inside. 

“Billy?” He asked with trepidation in his voice. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard an _’UP HERE!’_ echo from out of his upstairs bedroom. Shaking his head, Jason made the slow climb up to his room and pushed the door open, where he stopped and blinked a few times before giving a nervous chuckle.

“Oh. You don’t like it. It’s fine. My bad.” Billy said earnestly. He was sprawled out on the bed wearing nothing but a pastel blue jockstrap with a puff on the backside like a bunny tail, and bunny ears. But still, when he was sure he’d been stupid he rose and started tugging at the fabric of the underwear. Jason stopped him, stepping inside and closing the door.

“O-oh n-n-no! No! You look… fuck.” Jason grinned, giving his lower lip a surreptitious little bite as his eyes scanned the way his boyfriend’s dark mocha skin contrasted with the pale blue color of his jockstrap, which he noticed now that he was standing had a little bunny on the front.

“...it’s Easter.” Billy said with a nod and a blink.

“Mom is out visiting my aunt. I don’t like my aunt. House smells like cats and her kids are loud.” He was always so blunt.

“I figured we could… celebrate?” Billy finally broke that steely face he always made to crack a half grin to the only person that was allowed to see it. Jason moved into the room and placed his hands on Billy’s shoulders, slowly ghosting his fingertips down his skin as he looked into his dark brown eyes. 

“Yeah? Did you get me an Easter basket?” Jason said flirtatiously. Billy looked down with a half blush and let his fingertips walk up the center of his chest.

“Better.” He said, pushing him back on the bed. 

“Let me show you.” He said, dropping to his knees in front of him. His dark hands slid inward up Jason’s thighs, stopping to feel the bulge that had grown in the center as he gazed up into his boyfriend’s impossibly blue eyes. He maintained eye contact as he fiddled with the buttons on his jeans, peeling them open like he was unwrapping a delicious Easter candy of his own. And soon enough, Jason’s pale, pink rod was full mast in front of him. He reached forward and gripped it, giving it a stroke as he looked up at his lover, then back down at their contrasting skin tones before leaning in and giving the underside a long sensuous lick. Jason shuddered.

“Easter bunny’s been good to me this year?” He smirked, leaning back on his elbows as he watched the boy go to work. His dark lips sealed around his ivory cock, sliding all the way down to the base. Jason groaned, his hand moving to the back of Billy’s soft head, encouraging him to continue with gentle pets to his hair. Billy continued on his mission, slicking Jason’s cock up and down with his tongue, savoring the taste. He still had those silly bunny ears on, and it was honestly a ridiculous sight, but Jason wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“God Billy… y-you’ve gotten so much better at that…” He shivered. Not that Billy was ever bad at it, but they were teenagers and honestly each other’s first real experiences. So they mostly just fumbled around in the bedroom when they were experimenting. But _this_... there was a fucking costume involved. This required planning. Billy did his favorite thing; _research_. And by god was it paying off. 

Billy’s lips popped off of Jason’s manhood and he looked up at him, stroking him with a boyish smile on his face.

“More?” He asked. Jason just gave him a grin and tugged him up into his lap, kissing him deeply on his lips. Then he pulled away as he ran his hand down his side with a mischievous grin.

“Well now I’ve got the poor defenseless bunny all to myself. Whatever shall I do?” He smirked, giving Billy big, playful eyes as he gave his behind a little smack. Billy yelped, and the heat rose to his face as he wiggled his butt in a manner that suggested he wanted more. Jason bit his lip, then kissed his Adam’s apple before suddenly shifting Billy’s position so he was over his knee, ass up in the air, pom pom tail wiggling. He gave his bottom another smack before rubbing the brown bubble with his hands softly.

“Does my little bunny want to play?” He asked, finding himself getting into this strange Easter themed kink. Billy had no words, only an ecstatic nod and a moan. Jason licked his lips for a moment before taking his two forefingers into his mouth, sucking them for a moment. Then he brought them down to Billy’s crack, circling his purple pucker as he listened to his boy mewl.

“You like that, bunny boy?” He purred a bit. He didn’t wait for an answer, just slowly sank his fingers into his lover all the way to the knuckle. Usually Billy Cranston was a man of either little words, or blunt and to the point. But today he was all squeals and incoherent sounds. And secretly Jason loved it. Savored the fact that he was the only person that could make Billy feel this way. Everyone else he wouldn’t allow near him, and touching was definitely off limits. But Jason Scott was Billy’s sex kryptonite, and he planned to keep it that way. 

Jason moved his fingers in and out of Billy’s tight orifice, leaning down to kiss and whisper into his ear. 

“That’s my good boy. Talk to me, baby. What does the Easter Bunny want in _his_ basket?” 

Billy was a squirming mess, a thrashing confusing mess of sounds and emotions. And Jason’s hot breath and words on his ears just made everything even more heightened. His dick was already leaking through the powder blue jock, and he greedily pushed his bottom back against his boyfriend’s intruding fingers. And then Jason teased him with that question. Jason knew he didn’t like to put much into words, especially when it was something that made him so bashful like sex. But at the same time… Jason made him so hot. And he was the easiest person to talk to for Billy, so he relented. Only for Jason.

“Mmm...nng… I-I w-w-want you Jason… I… f-fuck me?” He managed to get out between quivers. Jason just met him with a grin, pulling his fingers out of Billy’s anus and suckling them before giving his butt another playful swat.

“I can do that.” He said with a grin, slipping off the bed and throwing off his jacket, then wiggling out of his pants.

“Keep the bunny ears on though.” He smirked. He came up behind him, spitting into his hand and slicking up his already pulsating rod.

“You ready for it, baby?” He said, leaning down and kissing a trail up his back. At the end of the day he was just a romantic when it came to Billy. Billy went flush once more, pushing back when he felt the head at his entrance. 

“Yeah.” He said, following through with his lack of words. Jason then pressed in, slow and steady, until finally his pelvis met his backside. All the while he pressed sweet little kisses against his jawline. 

“Gotta say…” He gasped a bit, slowly pushing in and out of him before reaching to Billy’s front and pulling his own manhood from the pouch of his jock.

“Never had an Easter Basket this good before.” He purred a bit, stroking Billy as he pushed up inside him. Billy gripped the headboard of his bed with a low whine as he pushed back against the red ranger’s girth. Jason was always the talker. Always the master of filth and dirty talk, while Billy just met him with blushes and groans. But it was okay. They both preferred it that way. Jason actually enjoyed how speechless he kept the adorable little blue ranger. It was these private little moments that he enjoyed best. The other rangers would never see this side. It was special for the both of them. 

But now a thin layer of sweat was beading on both of their bodies, skin sliding against each other like butter. Jason’s lips stayed glued to the side of Billy’s face, spoiling him with kisses as his hand did pleasant work to Billy’s tender front side. Billy could feel the heat rising, the breath hitching in his throat as the pace quickened. And suddenly he couldn’t contain himself, crying out as he shot out down Jason’s fist, ejaculate dribbling down his fingers to the mattress below. Jason met him with his own incoherent babble, flooding Billy’s inner walls with his own deposit as his breath released forcefully against his jaw. As they slid together to a slowed stop, Jason collapsed on the bed and pulled him down with him. They were sticky and slimy and filthy now, but Billy didn’t mind Jason’s touch all the same. _Only_ Jason’s touch. The doofy blonde leaned over and kissed the side of his head before pulling him to his body.

“I love you, Blue Bunny.” He chuckled, tapping his nose.

“Happy Easter.”


End file.
